pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Duel
, April 19, 2016 |release-date-north-america = January 24, 2017 |release-date-europe = January 24, 2017 |release-date-australia = January 24, 2017 |platform = Android, iOS }} Pokémon Duel is an Android and iOS free-to-play game. Game mechanics Pokemon Duel is a new strategic board game which makes use of Pokemon figures. The Point in this is to Reach the opponents goal point in 300 turns, using your owned Figures. This involves moving your figure within the MP range and battling opponent figures. Battles fought depend on a random spin of the attack disks.The game provides for a large variety of figures ranging from C- common, UC- uncommon, R- Rare, EX and UX, with different abilities and use of plates. The main objective of the game is to form a deck with Pokemon figures and take on the Quest and Challenges. It has a online league system and there are Gym cup events from time to time. Figures can be collected from Time Boosters and Boosters which can be bought with gems. List of Pokémon *ID 1: Dialga (EX, MP 2) *ID 2: Tauros (Common, MP 2) *ID 3: Armaldo (Rare, MP 1) *ID 4: Charmander (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 5: Mightyena (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 6: Ekans (Common, MP 3) *ID 7: Bayleef (Common, MP 2) *ID 8: Snubbull (Common, MP 2) *ID 9: Plusle (Common, MP 3) *ID 10: Seedot (Common, MP 2) *ID 11: Metagross (EX, MP 1) *ID 12: Sentret (Common, MP 2) *ID 13: Golem (Uncommon, MP 1) *ID 14: Spinarak (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 15: Aipom (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 16: Sandshrew (Common, MP 2) *ID 17: Murkrow (Rare, MP 3) *ID 18: Caterpie (Uncommon, MP 1) *ID 19: Mudkip (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 20: Bidoof (Common, MP 2) *ID 21: Steelix (Rare, MP 1) *ID 22: Marill (Common, MP 2) *ID 23: Raticate (Common, MP 2) *ID 24: Machop (Common, MP 2) *ID 25: Luxray (Rare, MP 2) *ID 26: Poliwag (Common, MP 3) *ID 27: Teddiursa (Common, MP 2) *ID 28: Tyrogue (Common, MP 2) *ID 29: Chespin (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 30: Lugia (EX, MP 2) *ID 31: Shinx (Common, MP 3) *ID 32: Aron (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 33: Emolga (Common, MP 3) *ID 34: Doduo (Common, MP 3) *ID 35: Treecko (Common, MP 3) *ID 36: Heracross (Rare, MP 2) *ID 37: Deino (Common, MP 2) *ID 38: Combee (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 39: Squirtle (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 40: Meowth (Rare, MP 2) *ID 41: Zubat (Common, MP 3) *ID 42: Ho-Oh (EX, MP 2) *ID 43: Skarmory (Rare, MP 2) *ID 44: Audino (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 45: Machamp (Rare, MP 2) *ID 46: Kyogre (EX, MP 1) *ID 47: Psyduck (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 48: Spinda (Common, MP 2) *ID 49: Shroomish (Common, MP 2) *ID 50: Charizard (EX, MP 1) *ID 51: Wobbuffet (Rare, MP 2) *ID 52: Pikachu (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 53: Palkia (EX, MP 2) *ID 54: Cacnea (Common, MP 2) *ID 55: Froakie (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 56: Dratini (Rare, MP 2) *ID 57: Eevee (Rare, MP 3) *ID 58: Minun (Common, MP 3) *ID 59: Pinsir (Rare, MP 2) *ID 60: Feraligatr (EX, MP 1) *ID 61: Bagon (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 62: Kabuto (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 63: Geodude (Common, MP 2) *ID 64: Bulbasaur (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 65: Magnemite (Common, MP 3) *ID 66: Fennekin (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 67: Darkrai (EX, MP 2) *ID 68: Absol (Rare, MP 2) *ID 69: Drowzee (Common, MP 1) *ID 70: Salamence (Rare, MP 2) *ID 71: Mareep (Common, MP 2) *ID 72: Exeggcute (Common, MP 2) *ID 73: Scyther (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 74: Goomy (Common, MP 1) *ID 75: Smoochum (Common, MP 3) *ID 76: Spearow (Common, MP 2) *ID 77: Gabite (Rare, MP 2) *ID 78: Dedenne (Common, MP 3) *ID 79: Hawlucha (Common, MP 2) *ID 80: Groudon (EX, MP 1) *ID 81: Nidoran♂ (Common, MP 2) *ID 82: Fletchling (Common, MP 2) *ID 83: Espuur (Common, MP 2) *ID 84: Beedrill (Common, MP 3) *ID 85: Ledyba (Common, MP 2) *ID 86: Rhyhorn (Common, MP 1) *ID 87: Torchic (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 88: Mankey (Common, MP 3) *ID 89: Zangoose (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 90: Weedle (Common, MP 1) *ID 91: Drapion (Rare, MP 1) *ID 92: Pachirisu (Common, MP 3) *ID 93: Venusaur (EX, MP 1) *ID 94: Seviper (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 95: Piplup (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 96: Mewtwo (EX, MP 2) *ID 97: Goodra (Rare, MP 2) *ID 99: Girafarig (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 100: Butterfree (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 101: Blastoise (EX, MP 2) *ID 102: Lapras (Rare, MP 2) *ID 103: Staraptor (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 104: Pikachu (Rare, MP 2) *ID 105: ??? *ID 106: Bronzong (Uncommon, MP 1) *ID 107: Sneasel (Rare, MP 2) *ID 108: Carvanha (Common, MP 2) *ID 109: Turtwig (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 110: Mew (EX, MP 3) *ID 111: Taillow (Common, MP 2) *ID 112: Rayquaza (EX, MP 1) *ID 113: ??? *ID 114: Tropius (Uncommon, MP 1) *ID 115: Pangoro (Rare, MP 2) *ID 116: Rattata (Common, MP 2) *ID 117: Electabuzz (Rare, MP 2) *ID 118: Tyranitar (Rare, MP 1) *ID 119: Zygarde (EX, MP 1) *ID 120: Tentacruel (Rare, MP 1) *ID 121: Snorlax (EX, MP 1) *ID 122: Bellsprout (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 123: Voltorb (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 124: Xatu (Uncommon, MP 1) *ID 125: Chimchar (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 126: Banette (Rare, MP 2) *ID 127: Slaking (Rare, MP 2) *ID 128: Haunter (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 129: Larvitar (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 130: Keldeo (EX, MP 3) *ID 131: Giratina (EX, MP 1) *ID 132: Hariyama (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 133: Diglett (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 134: Corphish (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 135: Jigglypuff (Rare, MP 2) *ID 136: Mawile (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 137: Cyndaquil (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 138: Xerneas (EX, MP 2) *ID 139: Yveltal (EX, MP 2) *ID 140: Liepard (Rare, MP 2) *ID 141: ?? *ID 142: Chesnaught (EX, MP 2) *ID 143: Poliwhirl (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 144: Lairon (Common, MP 2) *ID 145: Skorupi (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 146: Onix (Rare, MP 1) *ID 147: Gible (Uncommon, MP 1) *ID 148: Pancham (Uncommon, MP3) *ID 149: Quilladian (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 150: Graveler (Common, MP 1) *ID 151: ??? *ID 152: Koffing (Common, MP 2) *ID 153: Gastly (Rare, MP 3) *ID 154: Hoothoot (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 155: Metapod (Uncommon, MP 0) *ID 156: Shelgon (Common, MP 1) *ID 157: ??? *ID 158: Tentacool (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 159: Pichu (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 160: Monferno (Common, MP 2) *ID 161: Grotle (Common, MP 2) *ID 162: Wartortle (Common, MP 2) *ID 163: Gyarados (Rare, MP 1) *ID 164: Frogadier (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 165: ??? *ID 166: Prinplup (Common, MP 2) *ID 167: Swellow (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 168: Swampert (EX, MP 1) *ID 169: Flaaffy (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 170: Greninja (EX, MP 3) *ID 171: Electrivire (EX, MP 2) *ID 172: Rhydon (Uncommon, MP 1) *ID 173: Flygon (Rare, MP 2) *ID 174: Purrlion (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 175: Ledian (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 176: Sylveon (Rare, MP 2) *ID 177: Pupitar (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 178: Igglybuff (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 179: Leafeon (Rare, MP 3) *ID 180: Croconaw (Common, MP 2) *ID 181: Munchlax (Rare, MP 2) *ID 182: Makuhita (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 183: Bronzor (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 184: ??? *ID 185: Golbat (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 186: Rhyperior (EX, MP 1) *ID 187: Vaporeon (Rare, MP 3) *ID 188: Jolteon (Rare, MP 3) *ID 189: Marshtomp (Rare, MP 1) *ID 190: Garchomp (EX, MP 2) *ID 191: Empoleon (EX, MP 2) *ID 192: Poliwrath (Rare, MP 2) *ID 193: Poochyena (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 194: ??? *ID 195: ??? *ID 196: Luxio (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 197: Hypno (Rare, MP 2) *ID 198: Magikarp (Common, MP 2) *ID 199: Ivysaur (Common, MP 2) *ID 200: ??? *ID 201: Natu (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 202: Raichu (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 203: Lucario (EX, MP 2) *ID 204: ??? *ID 205: Kakuna (Uncommon, MP 0) *ID 206: Wigglytuff (Rare, MP 2) *ID 207: Aggron (EX, MP 1) *ID 208: Infernape (EX, MP 2) *ID 209: Totodile (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 210: Politoed (Rare, MP 2) *ID 211: Gardevoir (EX, MP 2) *ID 212: Vibrava (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 213: Nuzleaf (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 214: Shiftry (Rare, MP 2) *ID 215: Kirlia (Rare, MP 2) *ID 216: Noctowl (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 217: Ralts (Rare, MP 3) *ID 218: Deoxys Speed Forme (EX, MP 3) *ID 219: Deoxys Normal Forme (EX, MP 2) *ID 220: Exeggutor (Uncommon, MP 1) *ID 221: Slakoth (Uncommon, MP 1) *ID 222: Chikorita (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 223: Glaceon (Rare, MP 3) *ID 224: Deoxys Attack Form (EX, MP 2) *ID 225: Weavile (Rare, MP 2) *ID 226: Manaphy (EX, MP 1) *ID 227: Heatran (EX, MP 2) *ID 228: Mr. Mime (Rare, MP 2) *ID 229: Deoxys Defense Form (EX, MP 1) *ID 230: Torterra (EX, MP 1) *ID 231: Suiciune (EX, MP 2) *ID 232: Zekrom (EX, MP 2) *ID 233: Raikou (EX, MP 2) *ID 234: Latios (EX, MP 3) *ID 235: Genesect (EX, MP 3) *ID 236: ??? *ID 237: Latias (EX, MP 3) *ID 238: Vigoroth (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 239: Sliggoo (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 240: Crobat (Rare, MP 3) *ID 241: Sharpedo (Rare, MP 2) *ID 242: Mime Jr. (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 243: Talonflame (Rare, MP 2) *ID 244: Entei (EX, MP 2) *ID 245: Quilava (Common, MP 2) *ID 246: Braixen (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 247: Fletchinder (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 248: Flareon (Rare, MP 3) *ID 249: Arbok (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 250: Magmar (Rare, MP 2) *ID 251: Shuppet (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 252: Seaking (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 253: Delphox (EX, MP 2) *ID 254: Magby (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 255: Charmeleon (Common, MP 2) *ID 256: Umbreon (Rare, MP 3) *ID 257: ??? *ID 258: Typhlosion (EX, MP 1) *ID 259: Espeon (Rare, MP 3) *ID 260: ??? *ID 261: Reshiram (EX, MP 2) *ID 262: Magmortar (EX, MP 2) *ID 263: Goldeen (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 264: Hydreigon (Rare, MP 1) *ID 265: Trapinch (Uncommon, MP 1) *ID 266: Zweilous (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 267: ??? *ID 268: Riolu (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 269: Zapdos (EX, MP 2) *ID 270: Vespiquen (Rare, MP 2) *ID 271: Moltress (EX, MP 2) *ID 272: Crawdaunt (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 273: Floatzel (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 274: Articuno (EX, MP 2) *ID 275: Mega Venusaur (UX, MP 2) *ID 276: Mega Charizard X (UX, MP 3) *ID 277: Mega Charizard Y (UX, MP 3) *ID 278: Mega Blastoise (UX, MP 2) *ID 279: Mega Beedrill (UX, MP 3) *ID 280: Dragonair (Rare, MP 2) *ID 281: Dragonite (EX, MP 1) *ID 282: Grovyle (Rare, MP 2) *ID 283: Sceptile (EX, MP 2) *ID 284: Mega Sceptile (UX, MP 3) *ID 285: Combusken (Rare, MP 2) *ID 286: Blaziken (EX, MP 2) *ID 287: Mega Blaziken (UX, MP 2) *ID 288: Mega Swampert (UX, MP 1) *ID 289: Nincada (Uncommon, MP 1) *ID 290: Ninjask (Rare, MP 3) *ID 291: ??? *ID 292: Mega Salamence (UX, MP 2) *ID 293: Spiritomb (Rare, MP 0) *ID 294: Tympole (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 295: Paplpitoad (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 296: Seismitoad (EX, MP 2) *ID 297: Cottonee (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 298: Whimsicott (Rare, MP 3) *ID 299: Petilil (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 300: Lilligant (Rare, MP 2) *ID 301: ??? *ID 302: ??? *ID 303: Gothita (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 304: Gothorita (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 305: Gothitelle (Rare, MP 2) *ID 306: Solosis (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 307: Duosion (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 308: Reuniclus (Rare, MP 2) *ID 309: Joltik (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 310: Galvantula (Rare, MP 2) *ID 311: Stunfisk (Rare, MP 1) *ID 312: Druddigon (Rare, MP 2) *ID 313: ??? *ID 314: Heatmor (Rare, MP 2) *ID 315: Durant (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 316: Cobalion (EX, MP 2) *ID 317: Terrakion (EX, MP 2) *ID 318: Virizion (EX, MP 2) *ID 319: ??? *ID 320: ??? *ID 321: Inkay (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 322: Malamar (EX, MP 2) *ID 323: Phantump (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 324: Trevenant (EX, MP 1) *ID 325: Pumpkaboo (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 326: Gourgeist (EX, MP 2) *ID 327: Bergmite (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 328: Avalugg (Rare, MP 1) *ID 329: Noibat (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 330: Noivern (EX, MP 2) *ID 331: ??? *ID 332: ??? *ID 333: ??? *ID 334: ??? *ID 335: ??? *ID 336: Mega Scizor (UX, MP 2) *ID 337: Mega Gengar (UX, MP 3) *ID 338: Tapu Koko (EX, MP 3) *ID 339 : Vikavolt (EX, MP 2) *ID 340: Magnezone (EX, MP 1) *ID 341: Solgaleo (EX, MP 2) *ID 342: Tapu Lele (EX, MP 2) *ID 343: Scizor (EX, MP 2) *ID 344: Lunala (EX, MP 2) *ID 345: Gengar (EX, MP 2) *ID 346: Chandelure (EX, MP 2) *ID 347: Decidueye (EX, MP 2) *ID 348: Incineroar (EX, MP 2) *ID 349: Tapu Bulu (EX, MP 2) *ID 350: Primarina (EX, MP 2) *ID 351: Tapu FIni (EX, MP 2) *ID 352: Magearna (EX, MP 2) *ID 353: Alolan Ninetales (EX, MP2) *ID 354: Electrode (Rare, MP 3) *ID 355: Magneton (Rare, MP 2) *ID 356: ??? *ID 357: Alolan Raichu (Rare, MP 2) *ID 358: Cosmoem (Rare, MP 1) *ID 359: Golisopod (Rare, MP 1) *ID 360: Metang (Rare, MP 2) *ID 361: Cosmog (Rare, MP 2) *ID 362: Sableye (Rare, MP 2) *ID 363: Mimikyu (Rare, MP 2) *ID 364: Dartrix (Rare, MP 2) *ID 365: Torracat (Rare, MP 3) *ID 366: Ludicolo (Rare, MP 2) *ID 367: Mow Rotom (Rare, MP 2) *ID 368: Brionne (Rare, MP 2) *ID 369: ??? *ID 370: ??? *ID 371: Wash Rotom (Rare, MP 2) *ID 372: Grubbin (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 373: Charjabug (Uncommon, MP 1) *ID 374: ??? *ID 375: Oricorio Pom-Pom Style (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 376: WImpod (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 377: Beldum (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 378: Oricorio Pa'u Style (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 379: Litwick (Uncommon, MP 1) *ID 380: Lampent (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 381: Alolan Grimer (Rare, MP 1) *ID 382: Salandit (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 383: Oricorio Sensu Style (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 384: Rowlet (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 385: Litten (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 386: Lombre (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 387: Salazzle (Rare, MP 2) *ID 388: Oricorio Baile Style (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 389: Popplio (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 390: Delibird (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 391: Stantler (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 392: Togedemaru (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 393: ??? *ID 394: Lotad (Common, MP 2) *ID 395: Shiny Rayquaza (EX, MP 1) *ID 396: ??? *ID 397: ??? *ID 398: ??? *ID 399: Shiny Ho-Oh (EX, MP 2) *ID 400: Shiny Gyarados (Rare, MP 1) *ID 401: Shiny Magikarp (Common. MP 2) *ID 402: Mega Gardevoir (UX, MP 2) *ID 403: Mega Altaria (UX, MP 2) *ID 404: Nihilego (UX, MP 2) *ID 405: Mega Mewtwo Y (UX, MP 3) *ID 406: Buzzwole (UX, MP 2) *ID 407: Mega Gallade (UX, MP 2) *ID 408: Mega Mewtwo X (UX, MP 2) *ID 409: Pheromosa (UX, MP 2) *ID 410: Mega Absol (UX, MP 3) *ID 411: Mega Sableye (UX, MP 2) *ID 412: Mega Banette (UX, MP 3) *ID 413: Mega Gyarados (UX, MP 2) *ID 414: Xurkitree (UX, MP 2) *ID 415: Celesteela (UX, MP 1) *ID 416: Mega Ampharos (UX, MP 2) *ID 417: Kartana (UX, MP 3) *ID 418: Shaymin Sky Forme (UX, MP 3) *ID 419: Mega Aggron (UX, MP 2) *ID 420: Mega Tyranitar (UX, MP 2) *ID 421: ??? *ID 422: ??? *ID 423: Mega Glalie (UX, MP 2) *ID 424: Mega Lucario (UX, MP 3) *ID 425: Primal Groudon (UX, MP 2) *ID 426: Regigigas (UX, MP 0) *ID 427: Primal Kyogre (UX, MP 2) *ID 428: Keldeo Resolute Form (UX, MP 3) *ID 429: Mega Houndoom (UX, MP 2) *ID 430: Drampa (EX, MP 1) *ID 431: Altaria (EX, MP 2) *ID 432: Cresselia (EX, MP 2) *ID 433: Toxapex (EX, MP 1) *ID 434: Gallade (EX, MP 2) *ID 435: Bewear (EX, MP 2) *ID 436: Magearna (EX, MP 3) *ID 437: Zoroark (EX, MP 2) *ID 438: Drifblim (EX, MP 2) *ID 439: Honchkrow (EX, MP 2) *ID 440: Ampharos (EX, MP 2) *ID 441: Eelektross (EX, MP 1) *ID 442: Shaymin Land Forme (EX, MP 2) *ID 443: Lurantis (EX, MP 2) *ID 444: Regirock (EX, MP 2) *ID 445: ??? *ID 446: Regice (EX, MP 2) *ID 447: Kyurem (EX, MP 2) *ID 448: Registeel (EX, MP 2) *ID 449: Arcanine (EX, MP 2) *ID 450: Houndoom (EX, MP 2) *ID 451: Turtonator (EX, MP 1) *ID 452: Milotic (EX, MP 2) *ID 453: Shiinotic (Rare, MP 1) *ID 454: Dragalge (Rare, MP 2) *ID 455: Alolan Vulpix (Rare, MP 3) *ID 456: Mareanie (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 457: Toxicroak (Rare, MP 2) *ID 458: Beheeyem (Rare, MP 2) *ID 459: Elgyem (Rare, MP 2) *ID 460: Zorua (Rare, MP 3) *ID 461: Scrafty (Rare, MP 2) *ID 462: Rotom (Rare, MP 3) *ID 463: Mandibuzz (Rare, MP 2) *ID 464: Eelektrik (Rare, MP 2) *ID 465: Sigilyph (Rare, MP 2) *ID 466: Cacturne (Rare, MP 1) *ID 467: Tangrowth (Rare, MP 2) *ID 468: Fan Rotom (Rare, MP 2) *ID 469: Lycanroc Midday Form (Rare, MP 2) *ID 470: Lycanroc Midnight Form (Rare, MP 2) *ID 471: Glalie (Rare, MP 2) *ID 472: Froslass (Rare, MP 2) *ID 473: Frost Rotom (Rare, MP 2) *ID 474: Excadrill (Rare, MP 2) *ID 475: Alolan Sandlash (Rare, MP 2) *ID 476: Growlithe (Rare, MP 3) *ID 477: Heat Rotom (Rare, MP 2) *ID 478: Swablu (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 479: Morelull (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 480: Skrelp (Uncommon, MP 1) *ID 481: Croagunk (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 482: Stufful (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 483: Scraggy (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 484: Drifloon (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 485: Vullaby (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 486: Tynamo (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 487: Fomantis (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 488: Tangela (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 489: Rockruff (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 490: ??? *ID 491: Snorunt (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 492: Relicanth (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 493: Drilbur (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 494: Houndour (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 495: Feebas (Uncommon, MP 2) *ID 496: Alolan Sandshrew (Common, MP 2) *ID 497: Guzzlord (UX, MP 1) *ID 498: Necrozma (UX, MP 2) *ID 499: Mega Rayquaza (UX, MP 2) *ID 500: Poipole (UX, MP 2) *ID 501: Naganadel (UX, MP 3) *ID 502: Giratina Origin Forme (UX, MP 1) *ID 503: ??? *ID 504: ??? *ID 505: ??? *ID 506: ??? *ID 507: Shiny Mega Gengar (UX, MP 3) *ID 508: ??? *ID 509: Shiny Gengar (EX, MP 2) *ID 510: ??? *ID 511: ??? *ID 512: Shiny Eevee (Rare, MP 3) *ID 513: ??? *ID 514: ??? *ID 515: ??? *ID 516: Shiny Espeon (Rare, MP 3) *ID 517: Shiny Umbreon (Rare, MP 3) *ID 518: ??? *ID 519: Shiny Glaceon (Rare, MP 3) *ID 520: Shiny Sylveon (Rare, MP 2) *ID 521: ??? *ID 522: ??? *ID 523: ??? *ID 524: ??? *ID 525: ??? *ID 526: Eevee (UX, MP 3) *ID 527: ??? *ID 528: Jolteon (UX, MP 3) *ID 529: Flareon (UX, MP 3) *ID 530: ??? *ID 531: ??? *ID 532: ??? *ID 533: ??? *ID 534: ??? *ID 535: Mega Alakazam (UX, MP 2) *ID 536: Mega Kangaskhan (UX, MP 2) *ID 537: ??? *ID 538: ??? *ID 539: ??? *ID 540: ??? *ID 541: ??? *ID 542: ??? *ID 543: ??? *ID 544: Mega Latias (UX, MP 3) *ID 545: Mega Latios (UX, MP 3) *ID 546: ??? *ID 547: ??? *ID 548: ??? *ID 549: ??? *ID 550: ??? *ID 551: ??? *ID 552: ??? *ID 553: ??? *ID 554: ??? *ID 555: ??? *ID 556: Darkrai (UX, 2) *ID 557: Pikachu (UX, 2) *ID 558: Alakazam (EX, 2) *ID 559: ??? *ID 560: Mega Kangaskhan (EX, MP 2) *ID 561: ??? *ID 562: ??? *ID 563: ??? *ID 564: ??? *ID 565: ??? *ID 566: ??? *ID 567: Celebi (EX, MP 3) *ID 568: ??? *ID 569: ??? *ID 570: ??? *ID 571: Banette (EX, MP 2) *ID 572: Absol (EX, MP 2) *ID 573: ??? *ID 574: Mismagius (EX, MP 2) *ID 575: ??? *ID 576: ??? *ID 577: Haxorus (EX, MP 2) *ID 578: ??? *ID 579: ??? *ID 580: ??? *ID 581: ??? *ID 582: ??? *ID 583: ??? *ID 584: Goodra (EX, MP 2) *ID 585: ??? *ID 586: ??? *ID 587: ??? *ID 588: ??? *ID 589: ??? *ID 590: ??? *ID 591: Abra (Rare, MP 2) *ID 592: Kadabra (Rare, MP 2) *ID 593: ??? *ID 594: ??? *ID 595: ??? *ID 596: ??? *ID 597: Misdreavus (Rare, MP 2) *ID 598: ??? *ID 599: ??? *ID 600: ??? *ID 601: ??? *ID 602: Fraxure (Rare, MP 2) *ID 603: ??? *ID 604: ??? *ID 605: ??? *ID 606: ??? *ID 607: ??? *ID 608: ??? *ID 609: ??? *ID 610: ??? *ID 611: ??? *ID 612: ??? *ID 613: ??? *ID 614: ??? *ID 615: Axew (Uncommon, MP 3) *ID 616: ??? *ID 617: ??? *ID 618: ??? *ID 619: ??? *ID 620: ??? *ID 621: ??? *ID 622: ??? *ID 623: Shiny Tapu Koko (EX, MP 3) *ID 624: ??? *ID 625: ??? *ID 626: ??? *ID 627: ??? *ID 628: Shiny Mimikyu (Rare, MP 2) *ID 629: ??? *ID 630: Shiny Charizard (EX, MP 2) *ID 631: ??? *ID 632: ??? *ID 633: Shiny Genesect (EX, MP 3) *ID 634: ??? *ID 635: ??? *ID 636: ??? *ID 637: ??? *ID 638: ??? *ID 639: Shiny Mega Charizard X (UX, MP 3) *ID 640: Shiny Mega Charizard Y (UX, MP 3) *ID 641: ??? *ID 642: ??? *ID 643: Shiny Greninja (EX, MP 3)